Millenium
by Pastry Star
Summary: Three years after his twin brother's death,  George Weasley has learned to laugh again.  But will he ever be able to open his heart? GWxOC


Victoria Delacour wasn't your average Delacour. When she was four years old, she moved to America with her father, who wanted to take her away from the abuse she endured back in France. Why the abuse you ask? Well, Victoria, for some apparent reason lacked that particular veela charm that helped her cousins hypnotize everything with a penis. And some women, too, as a matter of fact. Victoria actually looked absolutely nothing like her family. She had curly raven hair that sometimes looked blue in the sun, quite a contrast to the platinum locks that every female in her family shared. All of her cousins had perfect, feminine hourglass figures, while Victoria was somewhat lacking in the chest department. Her eyes were a murky sort of brown color, and her hips rather narrow. She was happy, however. Her father would tell countless stories of how vain and shallow her veela relatives were, and although she knew he sometimes stretched the truth. Honestly, Victoria was a beautiful girl, almost like a fairy-tale princess. Try looking like a princess among goddesses. Little snide remarks would always be heard out of the corner of her ears, crushing her self-esteem with every whisper. Eventually her father took her away from it all, and all of this happened before she was even four. She did go back to France for Christmas and Easter, but she always dreaded it. Eventually she did attend Hogwarts instead of Beaxbatons, and she led a perfectly normal life. She was sorted into Ravenclaw house, had her first kiss in second year, and was on the quidditch team for a year and a half. Everything was normal, all was going well. Until June of her fourth year. That's when the battle happened. The Dark Lord was actually on school grounds. In hogwarts. Her blood boiled at the thought of that night. That night...forget calling it a battle. It was a bloodbath! And just because of her being underage! She was twice as skilled as some of those seventh-years! But Victoria had learned to live with it. Three years had passed since the battle. She had just graduated hogwarts, she was of age, and the new millennium was about to begin. And she knew. This was going to be her year. But first, before she conquered the world, before she cured cancer, before she stopped house-elf cruelty and doxy testing...

She needed some money.

Unfortunately, her father died in the middle of her fifth year. She had seen it coming, for he had become addicted to those muggle-sticks filled with tobacco poisoning. She led the rest of her school experience living with a good friend of her mother's, Andromeda Tonks. Andromedas only daughter and her fiancee were both killed in the battle of hogwarts, and she was more than eager to take Victoria in. Although she was very nice and loving, she started losing it. She would call Victoria Nymphadora all the time, and when Victoria would say, agitated, that she wasn't Nymphadora, she was Victoria, Andromeda would lock herself in her room for hours at a time. By the end of Victoria's sixth year, Andromeda was a permanent patient at St. Mungo's. By that time Victoria was already seventeen, and had the student welfare option, so she had just stayed at the Leaky Cauldron when she wasn't at school.

After she graduated, Hogwarts gave her a galleon plan that allowed her four galleons and fifteen sickles a month for 3 months, until she could get on her feet in the wizarding world. Unfortunately, she did very poorly on her NEWTs, so she graduated with absolutely no job offers. So here she was, looking desperately for a job. She'd looked in Hogsmeade, where she got a job at the Three Broomsticks for about an hour. Until an old crusty looking wizard pointed at her and said he'd like to ride on _that_ broomstick. He still can't find his left arm.

After several desperate attempts in Hogsmeade and Godric's Hollow, Victorias last hope was Diagon Alley. She first stopped in Flourish and Blotts, where after one look at her multiple piercings and muggle tattoos, Victoria was quickly rejected. She also tried Ollivander's (Mr. Ollivander Apparently works alone.), the Apothecary (The smell made her want to vomit.), the Cauldron Shop (You apparently need a license.) , the Daily Prophet Office (Not enough experience.), Eeylop's Owl Emporium (She had no idea why she didn't get it. The shopkeeper simply ran away.), the Ice Cream Parlor (Florean knew that she would eat on the job.), The Leaky Cauldron (Its not a proper working environment for "young ladies".), Madame Malkins (Madame looked her up and down and said that no muggle clothes wearer was going to work in her shop.), the Magical Menagerie (All the animals seemed to hate her.), and Quality Quidditch Supplies (she accidently set off a cage of bludgers.). She honestly didn't know what to do. If she didn't find a job soon, she would be on the streets. She took a deep breath and went into Weasley Wizard Wheezes. She had secretly been saving this one for last, because she was _such_ a big fan of these products. She also knew the blokes who owned it, and whenever they would pass her in the halls it would brighten up her day. Whether it was it simple "milady" or laughing maniacally at an unknown inside joke, she had always looked forwards to seeing them during the day. They were also the best looking twins in Hogwarts. Well, besides the Patil twins, who even teachers checked out. She was only a second year when they made their last departure, so she never really got to know them. She figured if she begged they would take pity on her; although they probably wouldn't remember her.

After said deep breath and walk through the doors, she held her breath, waiting to be dazzled. Anticlimactic. It was far less extravagant than she anticipated. There were plenty of things on the shelves, but there seemed to be an air of neglect. She approached the front desk and squared her shoulders. Trying to look dignified, she stated bluntly that she needed a job.

"I need a job."she stated bluntly.

"I dunno if there are any jobs open. Just because Mr. Weasley has been in like a funk, and business is kinda, like..._down_."said the vocabulary challenged shopkeeper..

"Look," Victoria said, "I know I can help change that. I'm a hard worker, and a fast learner. I can really-"

"Seriously...I just don't think It'd be a good idea to bother them."

"There's nobody here! What are they, snogging in there?!?"

"I think you should just like _zen out _a little. Plus, I don't think you'd be good for the job anyway. We have certain _standards _here at Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? I"M NOT MUGGLE-BORN ANYWAY!"

"Oh my _Gosh_! Hon, that isn't what I meant! I just mean you might be lacking in skills that are looked for."

"How much bloody skill does it take to stock shelves?!?"

"No. Here, hon. Let me show you." The girl started giggling and walked toward Victoria. The girl eyed her for about a minute. After a few more, she reached out both of her hands and placed them both squarely on Victoria's boobs.

"What are you doing?!?!?!"

"Just checking to see why they're shaped so funny."

"THEY'RE NOT SHAPED FUNNY."

"Do I sense some resentment in your voice?"

"Look", she said, "I really, _really_ need this job right now. I have been to every wizarding neighborhood in Britain, and every single shop has turned me down. I will officially have absolutely no money in about two weeks, and I have nowhere else to go. Now, if would just let me see Mr. and Mr. Weasley, I'm sure we'd be able to work out some kind of agreement."

"No. Your just too ugly." The shopkeeper said flatly.

"Okay lady. I don't know what your problem is but either you tell the ass holes I'm here or I will personally carve out your heart with my wand and feed it to doxies. Your maggot infested body will rot in hell, _and the angels will_ _weep for you._"

What happened next confused Victoria. A chorus of roaring laughter erupted from one of the closed doors behind the desk. After a moment of utter bewilderment, two young men came walking out of it. Both had flaming red hair, bright blue eyes, and freckles dusting their noses. However, one was very lanky and tall, while the other one was shorter and sturdier built. They were definitely _not_ twins.

"Pleased to meet you, Milady. Ron Weasley." The shorter Mr. Weasley said as he extended his hand.

"And I'm George Weasley! Anyone with spunk like that I insist on hiring!" The lanky one said and he bent to kiss the back of Victoria's hand. She didn't know why, but she felt blood rushing up to her face and a certain other spot when he did it.

After she got over her libido, She turned to give a well-earned smug look to the blonde bimbo running the register. However, she seemed to have passed out and..._deflated...?_

"Oh, she's a prototype!" Ron Weasley said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, she did insult you quite a bit, didn't she?"George Weasley said.

"Prototype?"

"Yes. I call her Beautiful Insulting Trademarked Coherent Hellmouth."said George Weasley.

"BITCH?"

"Well, its not like I _tried_ for it to turn out that way."

"I WASTED MY BEST INSULT ON A ROBOT?"

"What's a robot?"Ron Weasley asked.

"Never mind."

"So do you want the job or not?"George Weasley asked.

"Yes! I mean...um, of course I want the job."

"Great! Report tomorrow at half past seven. You'll get paid every Thursday, and the salary will vary, depending on the sales." Ron Weasley said.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley!"

"Please! Call me Ron."

"Yeah and same here,"George Weasley said "Well, I mean you won't call me Ron, _obviously._ You'd call me my name. George. Well my first name. Call me George. Because that's my first name. Ahem."

"Thank you. I'm Victoria Delacour."

"It's been a pleasure, Miss Delacour,"said Ron. "I'll see you tomorrow, morning. But tonight...I got a hot date with the wife!"

And at that, Ron walked briskly out of the room, and apparated. It was just Victoria and George then.

"Well," said George, breaking the awkward silence. "This is awkward."

"You know that saying that just makes it more awkward."

"Well, I know. I'm trying to make you feel awkward."

"And why is that?"

"So you won't see the massive erection that I have right now."

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Haha. Gotcha. I'll see you tomorrow morning, then."

"Okay. Nice meeting you." And they went their separate ways, to opposite ends of diagon alley. She towards The Leaky Cauldron. He, towards Gringotts. Victoria was very determined not to look back. She had such an urge to. But she wouldn't. Okay, maybe she could. On the count of three, she would turn around briefly. One...two..._three_. And with that, Victoria tried to glance, as subtly as she could, behind her. Well, he was looking straight back. He hadn't moved an inch, and was penetrating her with those deep, blue, _sexy –_

Oh, god. She had to stop drinking more than one cup of coffee. He was still looking at her. Now he was smiling, as he saw her looking back.

"Delacour! What is that, French?"

"Oh, um. Yeah."

"Well, no relation, I trust to that veela family."

"And _why_ is that so hard to believe?"

"Because your too pretty to be a veela."


End file.
